Attention, please!
by Ariadna
Summary: um, no sé como catalogar esto... pero en si, es un Informativo Cultural... ummm...


****

Atention, please!

__

Por: Ariadna

Traté de mover mis manos pero no pude. Estaba amarrada. 

Rayos… ¿cómo fue que me atraparon desprevenida?

Sea como sea, ahora estoy aquí, en una habitación con personas que no deberían existir…

Lanzo un suspiro… no tengo ni una idea de lo que ocurre…

-hey, la chica despertó… 

-claro que estoy despierta. – me quejé. - Ustedes no hicieron el esfuerzo de dejarme inconsciente mientras me traía aquí.

-¿y por que no dijiste nada?

-porque no es todos los días que te secuestran los personajes de una serie de TV, mucho menos una de animación japonesa.

-¿qué? ¿Acaso en las animaciones estadounidenses pasa más seguido?

-pues no sé… lo vi una vez en Spiderman ^^

-whatever…

-de todas maneras, ¿qué se supone que hago aquí? No debería haber sido secuestrada hasta dentro de diez capítulos en el fic de Laura, y ella estaría relatando la situación, no yo.

-no te trajimos acá para sacarte la inspiración.

-¿y entonces?

-es para aclarar ciertos puntos…

-¿cómo cuales?

-mira, nos parece bien que haya tanta gente como tú que le guste el anime y que se dedique a continuar nuestra existencia a través de los fanfics una vez que la serie acabó, pero… estamos un poco hartos de las irregularidades.

-¿a qué se refieren?

-sabes muy bien de lo que hablamos, Ariadna.

Me encogí de hombros.

-nunca pensé que se quejarían de eso, no pueden esperar que todos realmente los conozcan para hacer un fic creíble, ¿no?

-hum, ¿cómo dices eso ahora si te pasas quejando incluso cuando un escritor errónea los sufijos que usamos normalmente?

-er…

-entendemos que no todos conocen mucho de nuestra cultura. Tú sabes un poco porque la estudias, pero no todos son tan obsesionados como tú.

-¡hey! ¡Mis estudios son más que un hobby!

-si fueran un hobby les prestarías más atención.

-cierto. Pero igual…

-el punto es que hay un límite para todo. 

-¿y me hicieron escribir esto para decirle a los demás lo que deben y no deben hacer?

-algo así…

-déspotas.

-hey, se ahorrarían varias jaquecas entre ellos si no usaran tantos nacionalismos, ¿no crees?

-puede ser. Pero si nos vamos a poner a exigir, yo podría comenzar a exigir mejor ortografía, coherencia de redacción y un montón de otras cosas que realmente no puedo exigir, ¿verdad? Se enojarán conmigo.

-en realidad, no puedes exigirle nada a nadie porque tú cometes los mismos errores, Ariadna.

-¡no es cierto!

-claro que sí. ¿Quieres que te planteemos una escena?

-si logran encontrar una…

-Fic: "Casa para Ocho". Relación de Koushirou y Hikari. Se dicen "Aishiteru" de inmediato y no "Suki da", se besan a cada rato, ¡e incluso en público! Además, ¿no les cuesta besarse pero si irse a la cama juntos?…

-uh… ok, lo siento. Es verdad. Los japoneses tienen una manera bizarra de ver las relaciones… 

-o tú tienes una manera bizarra y no entiendes la nuestra. ¡Un beso es mucho más importante e intimo que el sexo!

-lo sé… 

-¿entonces porque cometes ese error?

-…

-¿no lo dirás?

-… se me olvidó.

-¡ja! ¡Se te olvidó! ¡Ese es el gran problema! ¡Eres de los pocos que sabe de cultura y se te olvida! 

-hey, al menos no uso el –sama y el –kun de manera equivocada como la mayoría, ¿no?

-punto a favor. Por cierto, ¿no hay manera de convencer a la gente que Taichi y Yamato NO usan sufijos más que para Hikari y Mimi? Es odioso cuando sale que Taichi trata a cualquiera de –san, -kun, o –chan.

-excepto por Mimi-chan, ne?

-si, excepto por Mimi-chan.

-pero si es por eso podríamos entrar a pedir que se usara de manera correcta todos los términos, y eso es muy complicado.

-no lo vemos así. Es simplemente avisar que Daisuke trata a los mayores de –san (Sora-san, Jou-san) y a los menores sin sufijo. Y tal como ponen en la traducción, al principio a Ken le dice Ichijouji.

-¿pero no son demasiados personajes para eso? Además, está bien usar otros sufijos si la situación lo amerita…

-¿te refieres a Takeru diciéndole Mimi-chan a Mimi en tu fic "Casa para Ocho" en vez de Mimi-san en la serie de tv?

-si, como eso.

-es igual, deberías informar.

-ok… so, Koushirou trata a Jou, Yamato, Taichi, Sora, Mimi, Hikari y Miyako de –san, mientras que a Daisuke, Takeru e Iori de –kun. A Ken realmente no sé como le dice… pero creo que debe ser Ken-san, Ichijouji-san o Ichijouji-kun.

-Jou trata a todos de –kun, excepto a Mimi, que es Mimi-chan para él, y a Yamato y Taichi, que los llama así nada más.

-Takeru trata a todos los mayores de –san, a Miyako de –san, a Hikari de –chan, y a Ken, Dai e Iori de –kun. Ah, y a Yamato le dice Niisan, aunque de pequeño lo llamaba Niichan.

-Iori trata a todos de –san.

-Miyako trata a los mayores de –san, y a Iori y Dai sin sufijo. Ken y Hikari son –san, y Takeru realmente no sé… Takeru-san. no veo a Miyako usando –kun…

-Hikari trata a los mayores de –san, menos su hermano, que es Oniichan, Miyako y Ken también son –san. Y Daisuke, Takeru e Iori son –kun.

-Sora y Mimi no estoy segura… sé que las dos tratan a Jou de Jou-senpai, y que Sora no usa sufijos para Taichi y Yama, pero Mimi les dice Taichi-san y Yamato-san. A los demás… puede ser –kun para los chicos, pero no sé… y las chicas son Miyako-san y Hikari-san, eso sí. Ah! Y una vez oí que Sora le decía a Ken Ichijouji-kun.

-falta Ken. 

-pues… para él son Iori-kun, Takeru-san, Hikari-san, Miyako-san y Motomiya-kun o Motomiya a secas… a los demás debe llamarlos por el apellido, creo…

-bien, bien. no estás tan mal después de todo…

-si claro, ¿pero de qué sirve eso? Que les diga como se tratan no quiere decir que entiendan, ¿saben? Fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando le pregunté a mi Sensei el significado de -kun, al final no entendí de todos modos…

-depende de la persona.

-¿lo dices por Jou?

-claro, él lo usa como una forma de respeto, recordando a la vez que todos son menores que él. Pero es más bien por el respeto.

-aún así no me gusta que le diga a Sora, Sora-kun, suena feo…

-es que el -kun no se usa mucho con las chicas… es más bien para las chicas llamar a sus compañeros de mismo nivel o para llamar a chicos menores que tú…

-como Iori-kun, Takeru-kun, etc, etc…

-si, y el –san, bien sabes, es de respeto a un igual o un superior, y el –chan es de cariño.

-por eso Taichi y Jou dicen Mimi-chan. ¡jaja! Ese es motivo suficiente para escribir un Joumi o un Taimi ^^

-puede ser… aunque también Yamato, Jou y Takeru dicen Hikari-chan, y en ese caso es porque ella es la menor de todos…

-pero también da para potenciales Yamakaris, Joukaris y Takaris ^^

-supongo… Yamato no llama a nadie más por sufijo… pero recuerda que él está con Sora.

-en la serie de TV, sí. Pero eso cambia respecto al escritor de fanfics. 

-ese es otro punto que no entendemos. Ok, está bien la diversidad de parejas, pueden hacer lo que se les antoje, pero… ¿por qué siempre se quejan?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que, de los años que tenemos de existencia, siempre ha habido peleas que dicen "Sora es de Taichi" "Yamato y Sora son mejores" "Sora es una tonta, se interpone entre Taichi y Yamato"… no le vemos mucho sentido.

-no _tiene_ sentido. Son quejas infantiles de gente que realmente cree que los personajes son reales y que realmente les afecta si en un fic les hacemos eso o lo otro…

-lo dices por las continuas quejas a cuentos con contenido homosexuales, sexual, incestuoso, que involucra accidentes, consumo de drogas, violaciones, muertes… ¿eso?

-pues sí.

-en Japón está prohibida la censura, pero de todas formas, ¿no crees que se les pasa un poco la mano? Digo, que nos maten a cada rato, que seamos nosotros mismos los asesinos, que terminemos todos con problemas mentales…

-hey, en el mundo de Internet se puede encontrar muchos locos… yo creo que son peores los que se quejan a los que escribieron esa clase de cosas que los escritores en si…

-lo dices porque tú ya has matado a Koushirou y Mimi más de una vez… 

-¡sólo fueron dos veces cada uno!

-¡pero de qué maneras! Consumido por un portal dimensional, de un ataque al corazón, en un incendio, en un derrumbe…

-yo encuentro que son maneras muy válidas de morir. Al menos no he hecho asesino psicópatas a ninguno…

-¿y qué con Diez Negritos?

-er… ¿qué saben ustedes de Diez Negritos? es sólo una novela…

-que planeas transformar en fanfic, ¿no es así?

-algún día…

-pues entonces ¡si harás una historia de un psicópata que nos matará a todos!

-ah, pero ahí todos se lo merecen… 

-ese no es el punto.

-ok, ok, so… les molesta que los tratemos tan mal, ¿es eso?

-un poco, sí.

-pero eso no lo puedo arreglar… yo ya no escribo fics trágicos, porque no me da la inspiración, pero si otro escritor escribe de eso, no me voy a quejar…

-sabes que esta conversación es parte de tu inconsciente proyectando lo que realmente deseas, ¿no?

-no metas a Freud en esto… 

-¿por qué no?

-porque eso me recuerda que debería estar haciendo la tarea y no conversando con ustedes.

-eres una irresponsable…

-_ustedes_ son los que me tienen aquí.

-cierto, así que proseguiremos con esta discusión.

-no estamos discutiendo, estoy de acuerdo con la mayoría de sus quejas…

-pero dices que no puedes hacer nada.

-porque es cierto. Un escritor tiene la libertad de escribir lo que se le antoje.

-lo que no quita que puedas ayudarlos un poco… las chicas mandan una petición especial para que NO vuelvan a ser casadas por la Iglesia…

-hey, hay posibilidades de que ellas sean católicas, eso jamás nadie lo especificó en la serie.

-¿realmente esperas que alguien tan tradicional como la señora Takenouchi deje que su hija no se case bajo una ceremonia shintoista o budista?

-de esto ya hablé en "I know something about love…". Dejé claro que hay libertad de culto en Japón.

-dijiste que hay cuatro religiones principales. ¿Especificaste que los cristianos sólo son un 1% de la población total, y que son 120 millones los budistas y shintoistas del país?

-no…

-entonces dijiste casi nada. ¿Y como es eso que citas "los japoneses nacen shintoistas pero mueren budistas" y no das explicación?

-¿y que quieres que explique? Las ceremonias de nacimiento, como un nuevo estado del ser, es del Shintoismo, pues la religión Shinto venera lo nuevo, lo limpio, puro y sencillo, como un bebe. Eso de "Akaki Kiyomi Kokoro", ¿no?

-Luminosidad, Pureza y Corazón. Los símbolos del Shinto.

-y cuando la gente se muere, se celebra la tradición budista, y luego viene lo del Obon y todo eso…

-visita a las tumbas familiares. No deberías decir todo a medias.

-si ustedes saben de lo que hablo…

-pero quien lee esto no.

-ah. Pero bueno, ya está explicado, ¿no?

-podrías agregar que el Budismo llegó desde China, y que antes del año 600 el Shinto no era más que una creencia vaga hasta que quedó finalmente por escrito. Y que en esos años el Budismo se transformó en la religión del Estado mientras el Shintoismo era la religión del pueblo…

-de eso no estoy segura.

-deberías haber anotado más información de tus clases.

-no le pediré a Hombre Malo que me la repita…

-Hombre Malo es muy culto…

-Hombre Malo es MALO.

-ok, ok. supongo que no querrás entrar en detalles sobre Hare y Kegare…

-son principios Shintoistas, Hare es la pureza, lo impecable, inmaculado. Kegare es lo contrario, lo contaminado. Pero no le veo sentido a esto, no estoy en una clase de religión y mucho menos de historia.

-pero es importante. Todas las tradiciones japonesas están basadas en esa clase de términos. Por eso nos sacamos los zapatos antes de entrar a las casas, para empezar…

-para evitar que Kegare entre donde Hare controla. Kegare está en las calles, y los zapatos se contaminan. Hare es la pureza que se quiere conservar dentro de un hogar, para estar en armonía con la naturaleza.

-bien, muy bien, y sobre los animales…

-no, olvídalo. Una cosa es que quieran quejarse sobre las irregularidades en los fanfics de hoy en día y otra muy distinta es que se pongan a hablar de las teorías de vida de un japonés… si se ponen a hablar del honor…

-pero el honor es importantisimo…

-si, ya sé, por eso cuando les va mal en algo o se sienten deshonrados se matan, ¿no?

-bueno…

-con razón el harakiri está prohibido…

-no es que tenga mucho sentido, si te vas a suicidar, lo harás igual esté o no esté prohibida la manera en que lo harás…

-al menos ustedes lo hacen en serio, porque los locos aquí se tiran al metro y así sólo causan problemas y al final ni se mueren…

-que fría suenas.

-son ustedes lo que son fríos, mira que matarse enfrente de los amigos…

-eso es sólo en caso que uno se arrepienta a mitad de camino, así el amigo acabará por ti.

-sádicos…

-es mejor que quedarse con la katana a medio enterrar…

-siguen siendo sádicos…

-¿qué hay con las costumbres diarias? Nos da risa eso de que todos tengamos autos en sus fics…

-bueno, depende de donde trabajen es si pueden tener autos, ¿no?

-claro, si fueramos Yakuza o dentistas… ¡los autos son demasiado caros!

-cierto. 

-tú hiciste que Koushirou se comprara un auto como si nada en Digimon 2023.

-si, bueno… ese fic es viejo, para empezar, ahí tiene cuatro hijos adoptados, díganme cuan normal suena eso.

-los procesos de adopción no lo entraremos a explicar, pero en serio, una familia tan grande…

-si, bueno… no es normal que una familia japonesa tenga más de dos hijos siquiera..

-con suerte tiene uno en estos días…

-con el tamaño de sus departamentos, entiendo. Pero… ¿y Miyako? Ella tiene tres hermanos…

-esa es una irregularidad parte de la serie… pero en la misma serie se dice que ella está molesta por la falta de privacidad que tiene…

-si, lo mencioné en "Corresponder o no Corresponder?" ¡Los japoneses son fanáticos de la privacidad!

-es por una razón muy simple. Somos muchos y un país muy pequeño. Nos sentimos en la obligación de respetar ese pequeño metro cuadrado que cada uno tiene.

-por eso no se tocan nunca…

-ajá…

-y por eso no hay luces en las calles, ¡para no molestar a los vecinos!

-er… esa es una exageración, si hay luces, sólo que son bajitas…

-es igual, no se ve nada y cualquiera te puede asaltar en la calle.

-eso no pasa.

-¿a que no?

-existen los violadores, sí. Pero al menos no te robará nadie… no hay pobreza en Japón para que la gente se ponga a robar.

-¿y que hay de los… Eh… como se llamaban…? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué hay de los Burakumin?

-esos no son pobres. Sólo…

-¿miembros inferiores de la sociedad?

-Eso.

-ya… 

-volviendo a lo de la privacidad… ¿por qué los occidentales tienes que siempre estar tocándose y todo eso?

-no es que los "occidentales" seamos así… son más bien los latinos. Mi profesor de Lingüística me contó que los brasileños necesitaban tocar a la persona con la que hablaban para poder sentirse escuchados.

-pues en Japón basta con asentir y decir "Hai" para que la otra persona sepa que lo están escuchando.

-yo prefiero la manera japonesa, no soy muy buena con el contacto humano, al menos no con la gente que no conozco…

-¿entonces los latinos también son los que se besan a cada rato, como si el amor se les fuera a acabar si no se lo demuestran continuamente?

-ese es el punto de vista japonés de nuestras relaciones sentimentales. En si, encuentro que tienen razón. Inconscientemente, la pareja siempre quiere la completa atención de su otra mitad, lo que los hace bastante insoportables a los amigos… yo dejé de salir con una amiga porque lugar al que íbamos ella se retiraba dos minutos después con su novio y no la volvía a ver el resto de la noche… o peor, comenzaban a besarse _enfrente_ mío… que claro, era bastante incómodo.

-es mucho más fácil dejar el amor como algo privado, intimo, como los japoneses.

-no sé, apoyo la opinión japonesa del exceso de cariño, pero ustedes se van al otro extremo… tampoco es para tanto… cuando vi Karekano no podía creerme que Arima-kun le pidiera disculpas a su novia por haberla abrazado sin aviso… y claro, cuando le pidió permiso tampoco me lo creí… más el hecho que se llamen todo el tiempo por el apellido… más el hecho que la _escuela_ les dijera que tenían que terminar su relación porque afectaba sus estudios…

-bueno, las cosas están cambiando entre los jóvenes…

-ya, algo.

-no esperes un gran cambio de la noche a la mañana…

-lo peor es que todo eso contradice bastante su libertad sexual. Digo, que niñas de catorce años vendan su cuerpo para comprar adornos o juguetes…

-hey, a los catorce ya son adultas, pueden hacer lo que quieran con su cuerpo.

-¿cómo rayos hacen el amor sin besarse? Que… ¡qué poco romántico!

-creo que erraste tus palabras, si no hay besos, es poco probable que estén "haciendo el amor". Eso es simple "sexo". El beso es una demostración mucho más profunda de sentimientos, por eso no es llegar y besarse…

-¿por eso tuve que esperar al capítulo seis para que Miyazawa y Arima se besaran cuando eran novios desde el capítulo cuatro?

-um, sí…

-pues ellos tuvieron relaciones en el cap dieciocho, esperaron para el sexo, al menos…

-no todas las parejas son iguales…

-supongo. Tendré que pensarlo dos veces antes de volver a escribir un lime. Hum…

-ese es el sentido de esta conversación, Ariadna. Es hacer que los escritores y lectores piensen dos veces antes de simplemente describir una situación en donde nosotros, como personajes, actuemos de una manera u otra…

-pides demasiado. Puede que éste haya sido un informativo, pero de ahí a que realmente hagan caso…

-podrías empezar tú por hacer caso a lo que escribes.

-mis ideas para "Casa para ocho" no van a cambiar tanto… 

-pero cuando Takeru hable con Koushirou sobre sexo, si será distinto.

-supongo…

-creo que nos sentimos satisfechos con todo lo que hemos hablado hoy.

-para mí es una mezcla entre "El mundo de Sofía" y la página de Rants de Shoori y Aoe, donde también se quejan de los problemas al escribir un fic.

-es exactamente eso, Ariadna. Es, como dijimos antes, tu subconsciente el que proyecta tu deseo de comunicar todo esto.

-ya, ya… una última cosa… ¿cómo hacemos para dejar en claro que la libertad sexual también incluye libertad homosexual?

-no es tan así, aún existe gente cerrada en Japón, en especial los viejos.

-pues en la época Samurai eran bastante liberales con el tema…

-si, pero cuando estás en cualquier guerra rodeado por hombres y además, consideras a la mujer un ser inferior…

-en la antigua Grecia pasaba lo mismo, ¿no?

-um, sí. Extrañamente, ahora que la mujer tiene más poder, la libertad homosexual se fue perdiendo. Ahora la gente está dividida considerándola algo normal, o considerándola algo anti natural, pero eso es más que nada la influencia de la Iglesia…

-o sea, en Japón no es tan así.

-no, pero es porque aún somos muy machistas. Y, al igual que en otras épocas, tienes a tu mujer por un lado, pero sólo alguien que está a tu nivel, un hombre, es quien te puede satisfacer. 

-interesante…

-lo dices porque te da igual. 

-claro ^^ al final el sexo es el sexo, y luego de ver Ai no Kusabi, encuentro que el vouyerismo es de lo más entretenido…

-rara.

-no son los primeros en decírmelo. ¿Me pueden desatar ahora?

-claro…

Me sobé las muñecas… verdaderamente, eso de atarme no era necesario… pero bueno, fue una conversación muy curiosa…

Lo único que espero que la próxima vez se identifiquen. Es difícil hablar con 12 personas a la vez y no poder diferenciar a ninguna por la oscuridad de la sala…

Ya ni modo, tengo que terminar de leer sobre Freud… um, menos mal que no estudié Filosofía, a estas alturas quizás qué hubiera escrito relacionado con el existencialismo y la sobrevivencia del más fuerte… los japoneses y esos temas dan mucho más de qué hablar…

-definitivamente necesito un descanso…

****

Owari~~

__

24/mayo/2002


End file.
